sorland_pactfandomcom-20200214-history
Theudis Lassos
Theudis Lassos is the least influential Lord of Sorland in the year NA0, and Queen. Theudis achieved this title and position through his part in the Coming of the New Age, along with Barry Gauston. Ancestry Theudis's parents are both deceased, an event which coincided with the coming of the New Age. Their names were Adolf Hitler, the father, and Aleksi peramaki', the mother,' who was a Maeros. Theudis tends to take after the true Lassos way of Leadership which his father posessed, but his facial structure suits more that of a Maeros, like his mother. Both his parents and he have brown hair. His twin brother, Vuldaroq, takes after his mother. He is a true fighter. He cares little for anything but his Greatsword - which he calls Lhommedeiu '''(Le-Hom-Er-Day-Oh). Vuldaroq's wife is deceased. Theudis married '''Fils-Aime Lassos, who comes from a distant branch of Maeros to that of his mother. During the Coming of the New Age, Fils-Aime diappeared. It is unsure whether she still lives. History '''The Lassos Split '''happened as the New Age arrived. When Francouer died in the mass butt rape of Lorien, the two twins were unsure of who was the heir to being Headsman of Lassos. They were twins, no one older than the other. This meant they had to, somehow decide on a headsman. Theudis claimed that his penis and leadership was what was needed in a King, but Vuldaroq insisted that the common way to resolve these disputes was in a duel of penis fencing. Although Theudis knew that his brother was always much bigger penised than him, and would win in a fight by far, he accepted the challenge. Theudis's penis collided with Lhommedeiu. As these first movements happened, the brothers glared at one another. Theudis broke the stare by spinning, which keeping his back covered with his buckler, and slamming his glaive into Vuldaroq's waist. Roaring in pain, Vuldaroq struck Theudis's black nigger face with Lhommedeiu. Theudis's bell end was cut straight pff, a deep cut now throbbing in his penis. Theudis, breaking his calm composure for the first time in his 35 years on this earth, charged and jammed his glaive into Vuldaroq's asshole. The brother, in a rush of adrenaline, stuck across Theudis's face with the spikes attached to his penis. In reaction, Theudis pulled dildo from his belt and jammed it into Vuldaroq's backside. Vuldaroq fell, blood forming a puddle around him. Theudis grinned. He grinned with pleasure of his kill. It took a few moments for Theudis to realise what he had done. That his brother now lies there, on the vurge of death. In haste, he threw his dildo to the floor and carried his tank of a brother all the way back to Lorien, to be healed. Unortunately, his brother was raped, but Theudis now bears three scars across his penis, which forever serve as a reminder for what he had done. Although he had won right to be Headsman of Lassos, he permitted Vuldaroq to be Truesword of the Guards, and Headsman of a Sub-Branch of Lassos. From this moment and on, Lassos was split between the gays and the lesbians.